Tickle Me
by Evil-Rubber Duck
Summary: Yuugi buys Yami a Tickle Me Elmo. What chaos will insue with it? Completed!
1. The Stoned Plushie From Hell

Tickle Me.  
  
Disclaimer: Sucks, doesn't it?  
  
I don't' own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
. . .Or Sesame Street.  
  
A/N: Well. Arian gave me the idea.  
  
Homo- \Ho"mo-\  
  
n 1: someone who practices homosexuality; having a sexual  
attraction to persons of the same sex  
  
That won't be the case. . .but. Yeah. I don't want to tell you why I  
told you that.  
  
~~~  
  
As the sun revolved around the Earth, it shone brightly on  
the planet. Giving it warmth, and light. In Domino, Japan, the sun's  
rays followed on one boy, making a small shadow appear behind him. In  
his hand, was a plastic bag. A little red plushie was in the bag.  
  
It had a large orange nose, and round, beady eyes. The plush's  
face had a large grin on it.  
  
The boy, kept running, and finally came to his destination. The  
Turtle Game Shop.  
  
Setting his jacket in the closet, Yuugi Motou took his bag at  
set it by his bed. Yami had given it to him for his birthday, even  
though he was a little old for a 'Tickle Me Elmo' Plushie.  
  
It was Yuugi's memento for Yami, even though he wasn't  
dead. He lived in his puzzle. In his soul chamber. Alive as ever.  
(A/N: In the Manga, Yuugi said the mil. puzzle was his Grandfather's  
memento. Then Anzu screamed when she saw him at the Game Shop.  
Hehe.)  
  
Why a Tickle Me Elmo?  
  
Yuugi needed revenge when Yami ate the last chocolate in the  
whole damn house.  
  
So.  
  
Yuugi got the great idea of annoying Yami to hell, with  
the plush. The random sayings of "Tickle Me, and, Hehehe." were  
annoying, especially when Elmo kept saying it five hundred times.  
  
Yuugi had wanted that bit of sugar. Yuugi needed his  
sugar, or else he would be. . .  
  
Un-Yuugi-ish.  
  
Grabbing the tape and wrapping paper, Yuugi ran upstairs,  
locking his door. He had to do this fast. He had told Yami to try  
and beat Malik at a wrestling match. Yami was strong. Malik just had  
a stronger hate for Yami, and also a certain psychopathic Yami to  
worry about. That about judges down to Malik's favor. Yami, being  
Pharaoh, and the King of Games, he could pull out a victory. . .from  
somewhere.  
  
Yami could win, if he would just watch some of the damn  
wrestling that is on once in a while. Of course, being a 5,000 year-  
old Pharaoh, Yami didn't know how to use a remote. (A/N: I swear! I  
love Yami. I do. It's just fun to annoy his character. *smiles  
innocently*)  
  
After fifteen minutes of strangling the tape and getting  
the paper patted down, Yuugi held up his gift so he could show the  
whole world. Even though he was in his room. And that he was the  
only one in his room. . .  
  
Setting the gift by Yami's Soul Room door, Yuugi laughed  
evilly. His laugh sounded the whole room, and then he crept away,  
looking innocent.  
  
Yami got home sometime later, his crimson eyes looking  
proud. After twenty-seven tries, he had beaten Malik. Sighing, Yami  
walked towards his soul room. The small gift was waiting by the door  
still. Picking it up, Yami read the tag.  
  
"To Yami.  
  
From your hikari, Yuugi"  
  
Blinking, Yami walked inside with the wrapped gift.  
Anxiety overtook him, and he tore open the package.  
  
It was a plushie. A plushie that looked stoned.  
  
Being so smart, Yami pushed the little sticker that said,  
'Press Me!' As the plushie talked, Yami threw it in the air. It  
could talk!  
  
"Tickle me, homo."  
  
Yuugi stared. Homo? What the hell? It was supposed to  
be. . .tickle me ELMO. Not tickle me homo.  
  
Was Elmo gay?  
  
When the plushie hit the floor, the torture started again.  
  
"Tickle me, Homo. Hehehehe!"  
  
Yami started to dislike this plushie.  
  
"Tickle me, Homo."  
  
Yuugi wanted to cry. He couldn't stop his laughing.  
Sure, he felt somewhat sorry for Yami, but this was too great.  
  
Yami glared at the plushie and pushed it again.  
  
"Hehehehe! Tickle me Homo!"  
  
Getting tired of this, Yami punched the plushie.  
  
It kept repeating itself. Again, and again. Yami got a  
crazy look in his eyes. It was too much.  
  
"DIE PLUSHIE!" Yami sent it to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yuugi looked somewhat disappointed. Until Yami growled.  
  
"You're next, hikari. That was revenge at it's highest. And  
besides. . .the chocolate wasn't that good anyways."  
  
~~~  
  
Damn you, Ra. That wasn't funny.  
  
R&R please and thanks. :D  
  
Flame if you wish. 


	2. Another Plan, and Annoying Phones

Tickle Me  
  
A/N: Ya' know what? I wanted another chapter. So I said, I said...  
  
"Kia, write another damn chapter, or I'll kick ya' ass."  
  
Then Mia yelled at me. o_O; Yeah. Well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Or Elmo. Or Elmo's world.  
  
--  
  
Well. The plushie that made Yami go crazy was gone. Into the black darkness of the shadow realm. Yuugi was again upset. One, he spent twenty dollars on a plushie that said, "Tickle me, Homo." And Two...  
  
Two was mostly because of number one. He promised Malik and Ryou some money, and he didn't have any. So the hikaris' settled for buying another plushie to annoy Marik, Bakura, and the Pharaoh with. Yuugi knew that this was war. Now, he couldn't buy ANY leather. And neither could Yami. Which made him angry.  
  
You really don't see an angry Pharaoh every day in 2004 anymore.  
  
Yuugi guessed that people aren't really used to seeing Shadow Duels and 3,000 year-old spirits. But then again, Elmo plushies that say "Tickle me, homo" aren't that common, either.  
  
--  
  
Yuugi smiled and held out another plastic bag to his pal, Ryou. He had to...well...not BEG for money from Seto Kaiba...Yuugi thought he would like the idea...and he did...But that's a different story.  
  
Ryou's brown eyes spotted a certain Egyptian boy with blonde hair walking up the road. He had his millennium rod in his right hand. He didn't look THAT suspicious.  
  
"Malik, did you have to bring that?" Ryou sighed and saw Malik's eyebrow rise.  
  
"Unless you wanted Marik to take over Japan, which I didn't think you wan—"  
  
"We get it, Malik," Yuugi walked over and gave Malik a piece of paper. There was a flower on it. Yuugi grinned. "I drew that."  
  
Malik rolled his lavender eyes and opened the note.  
  
.:We'll have to get all of our yamis to the same spot and keep them there for a while. We can put the plushie in the same room. But the room has to be Anti-Shadow-Realm-y, or else it won't work. Tell Marik to come to the Kame Game Shop. We can keep them busy there. Come by tomorrow:.  
  
"Yuugi, you know that note made no sense, right?" Malik smirked and stuck the note into his pants' pocket. "I mean, Anti-Shadow-Realm-y? Where in hell did you get that?"  
  
"I wrote it two minutes ago, Malik. Give me a little break," Yuugi answered back. "Now, remember our plans."  
  
Ryou and Malik nodded. Yuugi smiled again.  
  
"Okay then. Tomorrow at my house."  
  
--  
  
"What do you think our hikaris are doing, Marik?"  
  
"Eugh. Probably plotting something against us," the psychopathic Rare Hunter replied. He and Bakura had decided to pay ol' Domino City a visit. It was all fun until the Pharaoh showed up.  
  
"The damn Pharaoh. Who does he think he is, anyways," Bakura spat.  
  
"The greatest baka in the universe," Marik smirked at that.  
  
Bakura chuckled but was cut off by the phone. He stared at it, hoping the ringing would stop.  
  
-Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.-  
  
Bakura started to glare at the phone.  
  
-Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring-  
  
Marik looked at the phone, then at the spirit of the ring, then back to the phone.  
  
-Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring-  
  
Bakura started to shake. "Damare-yo!" (A/N: I think that means 'Shut up')  
  
The phone stopped ringing. Bakura slumped down onto the couch, his head still ringing from his outburst.  
  
"Damn technology."  
  
--  
  
Chapter 3 is the. . .  
  
Big Plan In Action. xD 


	3. The Big Plan Starts

Tickle Me  
  
A/N: My tooth won't come out. *scream*  
  
I need it OUT. It huuuuurrts. Anyways...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. And you know it. Let's all shake our fists at the lawyers. And, Cookie Monster.  
  
Because HE ate MY cookie.  
  
And the lawyers... They hate us fanatics. Im'a tellin' yoouu... They hate us.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The Big Plan. In Action.  
  
--  
  
It was two in the morning. If such a time even exists in the humanoid world. Yuugi Motou was asleep in his bed, dreaming about his encounter with the strange Tickle Me Elmo, and when he bought it from the kind old man.  
  
~Yuugi's Dream-world~  
  
Yuugi was frolicking in a field of flowers. To the Domino City Toy Store. And he had to go through a field of flowers. Violet, red, and yellow flowers, mind you. Like his tri-colored spiky hair. Yuugi hummed a little tune and walked into the toy store, his round eyes glancing at all the wonderful toys. He grinned a little happy grin and ran through the aisles, zooming past all the "last month" toys. In the back were the oldest and cheapest toys, however. Yuugi's eyes caught onto the Elmo plushie right away. He didn't know such a thing existed. In Domino, at least.  
  
"Ah yes, the Tickle Me Elmo doll. Very popular in America right now," An older man spoke up from the back of the store. Yuugi turned to face the owner of the store. The owner had to be at least sixty-something. His hair was a light gray and his eyes were like a dull summer day grayish- blue. He was missing a tooth, but Yuugi could see that the man took pride in what he did with his job, selling toys, and making little children pester their mothers for the toys. Yuugi smiled. "Popular in America? They must be new, then."  
  
The owner laughed and bobbed his head. "Yes yes, very new. But, I see you in here almost every day Mister Motou. Looking at my toys, sometimes buying them. You have a joy coming into my store, don't you?" Yuugi nodded.  
  
"Your store has the greatest toys, sir. Watching the little kids smile at the toys with a glimmer of hope in their eyes...it makes me feel good, I guess. I was like that once. Hoping for all the toys in the world..."  
  
"Well, Mister Motou, I am selling that for 30$..." (A.N: Some amount in yen.) "But for you, I'll give it to you for...twenty dollars."  
  
Yuugi knew this was a good deal. Ten dollars off, not that bad. "Deal, sir." Yuugi handed the man his well-earned twenty-dollar bill to the man. The cash register 'cha-chinged' and the owner handed Yuugi a plastic bag.  
  
"Take care now, Yuugi. Tell your Grandfather I said hello!"  
  
"I will, sir! Bye!"  
  
~End Yuugi's Dream-world~  
  
--  
  
*Buzt. Buzt. Buzt.*  
  
Yuugi groaned and slapped at his alarm clock. The 'Buzt-ing' stopped a few seconds later after Yuugi unplugged the annoying alarm.  
  
"Today's our Big Plan. In action."  
  
Yuugi tried to get out of bed, but his leg got caught in the sheets in the process. Soon a 'thump' was heard, and a low grumble of pain. Yuugi was sitting on his floor, by his head. His leg was still caught in the white sheets.  
  
"Im still asleep, I guess."  
  
Yuugi untangled himself and headed for the stairs. Before he got there he heard a certain...someone's voice.  
  
"Good morning, Yuugi."  
  
"Morning, Yami," Yuugi kept his plan pushed out of his head, so Yami couldn't get any ideas. He wouldn't! Would he?  
  
"Yuugi, about the other day with the plushie..."  
  
Yuugi panicked and started to slowly inch out of the room while the former Pharaoh was still blabbing about how upset he was about Yuugi pulling a stunt like that.  
  
"And I think it was...Yuugi? Yuugi! Where'd you go?"  
  
Back downstairs, Yuugi was still inching towards the door, grabbing an apple for the road ahead.  
  
"Yuugi! Wait! Im not done telling you about how I feel about what you did!"  
  
Yami came running down the stairs in slow motion.  
  
"Yuuu----giiiiiiii!!"  
  
Yuugi on the other hand, ran as fast as he damn could out the door, Yami still thirty feet from the door and going strong. And in slow motion.  
  
--  
  
Yuugi ran all the way down to Ryou's house, where Malik spent the night. Before Yuugi got there, he remembered that Bakura and Marik needed to be led away from the house, to the Game Shop. Where Yami would still be. Heading for the door.  
  
In slow motion.  
  
Ryou started his plan as soon as he saw Yuugi outside his window.  
  
"Bakura, Yami is at the Kame Game Shop. Alone. With the millennium puzzle."  
  
Bakura looked up and smirked. "Marik. Let's go pay the Pharaoh a visit."  
  
Marik nodded and followed the Tomb Robber out the door. Yuugi snuck in as they both left. This is how robbers get into your homes!  
  
"Ready you guys?" Yuugi smiled and took out the plastic bag from behind his back.  
  
"Let's do this already, Yuugi," Malik grinned.  
  
"Okay. Our Big Plan..."  
  
"Is now in action".  
  
--  
  
o_O;  
  
R&R Please and thanks. XD  
  
Chapter 4 is when it happens. ;) 


	4. Randomness, and the Final Plan In ACTIO...

Tickle Me

A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!

Gives out some-sort of sugar-y item

---

Here's chapter 4.

Hurrah.

Disclaimer:

I still. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sesame Street, Furbies, or Stewie's wonderful line from Family Guy.

--

Chapter 4:

Big Plan in Action, and the Pink Furby.

--

"No, no, no! Malik, it's supposed to go there!" Yuugi whined. It became clear to both Ryou Bakura and Yuugi Motou, that Malik Ishtar couldn't wrap paper around a Tickle Me Elmo doll.

"Well Im _sorry_, Yuugi," Malik snapped to the boy, making Yuugi laugh at Malik's try for a 'surprise-torture-item-thing-for-the-Yamis'. Or 'Stitfty' as Yuugi begged to call it.

Malik's head just sank, but he sighed angrily, throwing the tape and the roll of Christmas wrapping paper against the wall in anger. Ryou looked at the wall and saw a piece of it fall to the floor and break into fifty different pieces.

"Don't break my wall, Malik!" Ryou whispered in the Egyptian's ear. "I wouldn't hear the end of it from Bakura-sama." Sighing, the albino reached for the broom and swept up the wall pieces, as well as something...pink?

"Huuh? What's this?" Ryou asked, holding it up into the lamp light. Yuugi and Malik both turned their heads to see a pink furby with its eyes closed. Standing some inches away, Yuugi poked the Furby with a rather large stick that he got from outside on Ryou's cherry tree...more like a branch. _(A.N: Yes. Now Ryou-san has a cherry tree.)_

"Yuugi, did you break a branch off of my poor tree, again?!" Ryou yelled, glancing out the window to see his battered cherry tree sulking in the afternoon sun. Yuugi nodded sheepishly and continued to poke the pink Furby, until its eyes opened and in an annoying tone shouted, "Sunshine come out to play!"

"What the hell **is **that, Ryou!?" Malik yelled, taking about five steps back in shock and surprise. "Is it yours!?"

"No, I think its Bakura's!" Ryou said, stuffing it back under the couch. Malik returned back to his job, only to hear the annoying voice of the Furby again.

"Me hungry! Mommy feed me," the furby said, making Malik close his eyes, trying to become calmer. It wasn't working.

"Just ignore it, Malik," Yuugi said, wrapping his gift up still. They only had about ten to twenty minutes until Yami, Bakura, and Marik would return pissed off. They had to meet them at the Game Shop. "We don't have enough time left to kill a furby!"

"Can't I just send it to the Shad—..." Malik started, but received two stares from Yuugi and Ryou. "Nevermind."

---

At the Kame Game Shop

---

"Come on, Pharaoh. We won't wait for you all day," Marik snapped, waiting for Yami to finally reach them. Bakura had fallen asleep on the couch, his hard breaths still being heard from inside the living room. "How did you get like that anyways?"

Breathing in slowly, Yami told Marik all about how Yuugi gave him the horrid plushie that said in an annoying voice "Tickle me homo!", and then how Kuro put him in slow motion as Yuugi ran out the Game Shop door. _(A.N – Oh I just couldn't resist. xP) _

Marik just nodded, acting like he didn't hear a thing that the Pharaoh said. Kuro was a freak anyways, so that was expected of her. Marik then smirked and pushed Bakura roughly off the couch. A wonderful string of curses met Marik's ears but he just let it go and gave a psychotic grin to Bakura, who replied by sighing heavily.

They were staying here until they got the puzzle from Pharaoh Yami. Which could take a while? Okay...so maybe they'll just stay there until they get bored and want to go hurt some cute little animals or something. Nah, stealing the puzzle would be fun enough.

"Hey Pharaoh, want to play a little game?"

---

Back at Ryou's House

---

"Are you almost done with your gift, Ryou?" Yuugi asked, placing the red bow on top of his gift for Yami. 'The final touches', as he would call it.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see how Malik is doing on his gift, okay?" Ryou said, handing the gift for Bakura to Yuugi and walking into his somewhat large backyard to find the Egyptian boy. When Ryou found him though, Malik had a lavender bow on his hair with pieces of paper and tape stuck all around his face and arms.

"Having trouble, Malik?" Ryou asked, hopping up onto the stone wall where Malik was.

"Shut up, Ryou. Doesn't it look like I'm having trouble?" Malik said, pulling the tape and paper off of his arms. Malik winced at the pain and pulled softer at the tape, leaving large red marks all down his arms. Ryou just smiled and helped Malik finish, what looked to be a bomb inside of a package of wrinkled aluminum foil.

Just how Marik would like it.

Ryou carefully took out the bow on Malik's head and stuck it on the package. He grinned happily and took the gift in his hands. "Ready?" Malik just rolled his eyes and nodded, crossing his arms and walking back inside where Yuugi stood with three packages now.

"Operation, Tickle Me Elmo Plushies Annoying the Hell out of Our Yamis, go," Yuugi squeaked happily, pounding his fist in the air. Hey, it has a nice ring to it.

Malik smirked and Ryou just laughed as they walked through the door and down the porch steps. The fun would begin soon.

---

About twenty feet later

---

Yuugi sighed as the Game Shop came into view. Finally. This was taking forever! Even though Ryou lived only four blocks away from him, this was a long walk!

"Guys...I didn't know my house was this far away," Yuugi said, dramatically wiping dramatic sweat off of his forehead. Ryou and Malik just sweatdropped and kept walking.

---

Ten feet after that

---

Malik and Ryou both sighed as Yuugi dragged his feet along the pavement.

"I...don't think I'll make it!" Yuugi said, drama his key issue today.

"Oh just shut it, Yuugi! We're about two feet from your house. I'll drag you there if I have to. But you wouldn't want that, would you!" Malik yelled, making Yuugi squeak and nod his head no. "I didn't think so."

Ryou slowly climbed up into Yuugi's pine tree and looked around the branches to find a stick to poke the doorbell with.

"Found one!" Ryou yelled, and poked the doorbell with it. Well, on the fourth try. Yuugi and Malik both hid behind the tree that Ryou was trying to conceal his beautiful white hair in. The three gifts were in front of the door, all named and wrapped for each certain Yami.

Bakura's had white Christmas paper and a silver bow on top, Marik's was aluminum foil wrapping with a lavender bow on top, and Yami's was gold-ish printed Christmas paper with a dark red bow on top.

Yuugi's eyes widened as a tired-looking Bakura opened the door, almost breaking off the hinges. Bakura just looked down and took the three gifts, a dark smile on his lips. After that he looked around once or twice, to make sure it wasn't the FBI wanting to take him in again. They bribed him with the mortal torture, though! Chocolate. Everyone except for Marik liked chocolate. Bakura and the Pharaoh even raided the Game Shop for all of Yuugi's chocolate once! Bakura just mumbled something about the 'Stupid mortals with guns, and chocolate', and shut the door.

Malik, Ryou, and Yuugi scrambled over to the window to see Bakura poke at the packages lightly.

"What is in them?" Bakura asked, waiting for an answer from either the Pharaoh or Marik.

"They have names on them, Tomb Robber," Yami said matter-of-factly, picking up his gift from the three that lay on the floor. Marik picked up one and Bakura just glanced at his, not really interested in it.

"Like I said, what is in them?" Bakura asked again, anger in his voice.

"I don't have any idea," Yami answered, shaking the box. A loud 'thump' noise was heard and Bakura stared at the Pharaoh's box. Yami saw this and hugged his box protectively against his chest. "You have your own, you know."

Bakura sighed again and reached for his box, tearing open the paper. Inside was a red...fluffy thing. Its eyes were huge and white with a small black circle for a pupil. The nose was orange and its mouth was open with a red tongue inside.

"Eh. Pharaoh, what is it?" Marik asked, shaking the plushie madly up and down.

"It's that plushie I told you guys about!" Yami shouted. "The possessed one that says...Tickle Me Homo!"

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and pressed the plushie at the same time. "Tickle Me Elmo! Hehehehe!" Marik stared at the plushie, then back at the Pharaoh.

"Homo? It says 'Elmo', bakayaro," Marik said, truly believing the Pharaoh lost his mind for sure.

"The one that Yuugi bought me a few days ago said Tickle me Homo!" Yami said, knowing that Marik thought that he was crazy in the head.

Not like psycho-crazy though, like Marik. Just crazy, crazy. Wait. How many kinds of crazy are there? Yami kept thinking about this and soon was on the ground, his head in pain and the little coo-coo symbols for his eyes. _(A.N – Like Kenshin-san, when he says 'Oro!')_

Bakura just threw his plushie at Yami's hair, which soon said 'Tickle me!' right in his ear, making him yell out the one word that he should always say on the dubbed anime of Yu-Gi-Oh.

"**Damn you**, Tomb Robber!" Yami hissed, making both Marik and Bakura gasp. Soon they looked at each other and in a high tone said in unison...

"He...he said a swear!" _(Rock on Stewie. We love you.)_

---

Outside

---

Yuugi was on the ground laughing his head off, tears forming at his eyes. Ryou was laughing hysterically and acted like he couldn't stop laughing until ten o'clock the next night. Malik was even laughing a little, his hand blocking his mouth from getting much noise out. After a little bit all three boys stopped laughing and tried to look serious...which didn't work very well.

"Bakura actually THREW it in Yami's hair!" Ryou said, holding on the tree branch for support as he started laughing again, remembering the memory.

---

Back Inside

---

Bakura sighed again and poked the now mangled eye of Elmo. All of the stuffing was taken out and it looked like...a lifeless eyeball. Maybe the Millennium Eye could go on it.

Marik was bored now, his mind totally off of stealing the Pharaoh's power. He wanted to kill Malik for doing this! Making him be in the same room as the Pharaoh! How dare he!

"Bakura, let's go," Marik hissed, grabbing the albino's arm. Bakura just whined and grabbed the Elmo's eyeball. Suddenly a ticking sound met the Yami's ears and both of them turned around. A voice suddenly sprang into the air, making Bakura sweatdrop.

"You can't leave just yet, Marik-san!" Kuro's voice yelled.

"Yeah yeah, onna. Whatever," Marik coldly replied, making Kuro just sigh and walk off. Marik froze and turned back to see that Talan was softly whistling, twirling what looked to be a big stick.

"Do it, Malik-san, or I'll stab you," Talan replied harshly, making Marik sit on the couch. Never mess with Talan.

Another voice shot out into the air, making Yami groan in horror. "Hey Yami-san!" Haru exclaimed, grabbing Yami by the wrist and pulling him up. "What cha guy doin', playing with Tickle me Elmos?"

"Nothing!" Bakura snapped, making Haru just grin.

"I bet!" Haru returned, making the spirit of the millennium ring almost spaz out in anger.

---

Outside Again

---

Ryou looked on in horror, now. What were Haru, Talan, and Kuro doing there, talking to the three Yamis? That wasn't the plan! Malik just smirked, and waved at Kuro, who put up two fingers in hello. Yuugi just went along with the plan. In two more minutes, it would happen.

The big surprise.

---

Inside

---

Kuro sighed. The plan was going to work, right? Talan was just sitting on the couch, listening to Minna de Arukou (-), and Haru was begging Yami to let her wear the Millennium puzzle, which he declined every begged offer. Suddenly the three authoresses poofed away, leaving three helpless Yamis in a room with three Tickle me Elmos. A sudden ring made Yami glance around.

"What was...?" Yami was SUDDENLY cut off by a SUDDEN shriek from the plushies.

"He He He. Tickle me...Tickle...Me...TICKLE ME ELMO," the three plushies babbled, making Yami, Marik and Bakura...well...pissed off. About four minutes after listening to the repeating rants of the plushies it stopped, and Yami looked up.

"Told you they were possessed."

---

(-) Minna de Arukou is a Pocket Monster (Pokémon) song, Let's all walk together! I like that song.

Kuro: FINALLY. This story is OVA' babeh.

Hiei: Then they don't have to read anymore of your horrible stories. Congratulations, readers. You were spared.

Kuro: Shut it, Lord Hiei. Anyways, I hope you had fun reading this...

Hiei: I doubt they did.

Kurama: Now Hiei, be nice.

Kuro: Yes Hiei-sama, or else I'll write Yuu Yuu Hakusho stories!

Hiei: You wouldn't, onna.

Talan: Watch her.

---

I'd like to thank...

Haru-chan! :D You're a cool person, Haru. Thanks for being there, kid.

And...

All of my reviewers! Thank you. .:bows.:


End file.
